polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Eurasian Unionball
Eurasian Unionball |nativename = Евразийский союзшар Еўразійскі саюзшар Еуразиялық одақдоп Եվրասիական միությունըգնդակը |founded = May 29th, 2014 |nexticon = Soviet Union |successor = STRONK EURASIAN EMPIREball, AKA Plan B |image = Eurasian Union by taha banoglu.png |caption = We not commies! We of conservatives. |government = Economic union, Military alliance |language = Russian (lingua franca) Belarusian Kazakh Armenian |capital = Moscowball |friends = CISball Chinaball Vietnamball Laosball North Koreaball Cubaball Indiaball Iranball Serbiaball CSTOball Turkeyball (New Friend) |enemies = EUball (Sometimes) Soon to be Anschlussed |likes = Capitalism and Vodka |hates = Americans (sometimes), COLOR REVOLUTIONS!!! |predecessor = Soviet Unionball |intospace = Its Countries Can |bork = SECOND SOVIET UNION, REUNITE!!! |status = Awaiting Plan B to be commissioned, Alive |imagewidth = |reality = Eurasian Union }} Eurasian Unionball, also known as the Soviet Union 2.0 and ultimate successor to him Eurasian Economic Unionball, is an economic union between Russiaball, Belarusball, Kazakhbrick, and later, Armeniaball, Kyrgyzstanball, and UKball. He hopes to become a rival with EUball, but has a long way to go before that happens. The Eurasian Union gives an economical and political boost for its members like giving its members free trade zones and shared currency. It is rumored and actually true that he is actually Soviet Unionball revived in disguise. Memberships Founders * Russiaball - Snubbed by EUball, he decided to make his own. ala Germanyball * Kazakhbrick - He gave to Russia an idea to create me. ala Beneluxball and Franceball * Belarusball - She just wanted into Russia. ala Austriaball Other members * Armeniaball - Was thinking about having a partnership with EUball, but decided to go for Eurasian Unionball, because only Russia can understand him in his problems. ala Hungaryball * Kyrgyzstanball - Joined because he wanted Russia to protect him from Uzbekistanball. ala Denmarkball Observer members * Abkhaziaball- Good friend. But he is of not recognised so he has to wait. * South Ossetiaball- Same as Abkhazia * Moldovaball- She is of OK. I want her to join but her and Russia have a complicated relationship. Soon to be members: * Tajikistanball- Good central Asian friend ala Turkey * Syriaball -You of good but you have problems ala Italyball * Ukraineball - YOU WILL JOIN US!! ala Norwayball * Uzbekistanball- Same as Tajikistan * Mongoliaball, Laosball, Nauruball, Vietnamball, Myanmarball, Indiaball, Chinaball, Turkmenistanball: Come Join or I will anchualuss you * Turkeyball- Cause He Will Be Removed By NATO. Secret members * UKball - Because he is of hatings EUball. * Novorossiyaball - He wanted into Russia too. But EU wants him to be his clay. * Nagorno-Karabakhball - Not a member on paper, but since Armeniaball is a member he might as well be. * Serbiaball Don't worry, you will be of leaving Euro's wrath soon. Relationships * Soviet Unionball - Reincarnation is real ala Reichtangle * EUball - I'm of his rival. FUCK YUO!!!!! * USAball - He wants to destroy me because I can into Middle and North Asia. But we of good now * Georgiaball - Stop of claimings on Abkhazia and South Osetia and than we will talk ala Serbiaball * Azerbaijanball - Stop of claimings on Nagorno-Karabakh and than we will talk ala Romaniaball * Ukraineball - Stop of claimings on Novorossiya and Crimea, YOU WILL JOIN US!! ala Finlandball * SCOball - Fellow alliance of the East. But he stealings our COMMUNISM and POWER AND ULTIMATELY PLAN B!!! * Pakistanball - Wanted to join him and CISball but was vetoed by Armeniaball because Pakistanball won't recognize him. ala Turkeyball * CISball - Brother Gallery EurasianUnion new.png The New EU.png }} es:Unión Euroasiáticaball ru:Евразийский экономический союз Category:Organizationballs Category:Orthodox Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Central Asia Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Kyrgyz Speaking Countryball Category:Russiaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Belarusball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kyrgyzstanball